In the Heart of Darkness
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Black pelts are not only rare but the creature is seen as believed to have been touched by the Gods. Granting them special abilities. However, black fox Yugi is not so luck until the royal wolf pack appears and whisks him away. Can Yugi last adapt in time? All he wants is to find out about his mother. But will the truth set him free or curse him for eternity? Why is Ra interested?
1. Prologue

HIGHLY IMPORTANT ABOUT STORY:

**All characters here are furries. Keep in mind a furry is a creature that looks like it's wild self but has the intelligence and can stand on two legs like a human. Only there hind legs remain animal like.**

**An Anthro is a creature that resembles more like a human. They walk to two leg that look like human legs. Stand up straight while furries slouch some, like common werewolves. **

**The furries with had human-like hands but will be referred to as paws. There feet though will be that of there animal features. **

**The furries here only stand when holding still. And only strong furries learn to walk or even run on two legs due to it's difficulty. All can speak, but not all can walk, stand or run on two legs. **

_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy. And please vote on my new poll!**_

**x.x.x.x**

The forest teemed with the sounds of yells and growls as the thundering marches of countless creatures boomed the land.

A white vixen pelted deeper into the forest. Her frame mirrored with cuts and marks. In her jaws clutched the reason for the sudden uproar. A tiny black pup squealed pitifully.

The vixen leaped through muddy swamps and foil smelling undergrowth as she pushed on. Her red eyes wide with fear but blazed with determination narrowed in on a small opening in a stone wall. With hast she squeezed in just fairly missing the large group of creatures.

"Where did you go?" a bark of aggravation came.

"She went this was!" yowled another.

"Hurry! Don't let her escape!" The sounds of footfall quickly vanished.

And vixen heaved a silent sigh as she looked down as her pup. Watching it as is squirmed towards her belly, searching for warmth and seeking food. The female chuckled. Giving the outside another graded look before laying down for a moments rest. She red to find a better shelter soon if she ever wanted her pup to survive.

It had taken the vixen another week but she finally found a small pack of foxes. And Alpha pair granted her easy entry. However…

As the vixen settled into her new den, her pup curled into her belly the sound of paw fall reached her. A dark shudder went through her being as she knew what was to come.

Gingerly she relocated her pup on the other side of the den, prayed to the Gods for his protection. The moment to returned to her nest a large golden-black male with bulky muscle padded in. His black eyes only increased her vixens shudders.

"So," his dark, husky voice entitled. "You're the new Carrier." He hummed in satisfaction leering her form up and down. "You'll do well."

As and male advanced his black gaze caught the pup at the far back of the den. Seeing the male spotted her child and vixen pleaded.

"Please? He's only a week old. He won't cause any problems, I swear." The male glared down at the female before a dark grin formed.

"I guess that means I'll just have to make thing harder so to make you scream." The vixen pale considerably. If she woke her pup he's make voice. If he made noise and angered her 'guests' they could report him back to the Alphas the have his killed. Her eyes darkened with hatred.

"Then I just have to remain silent."

The male sneered at her determination before it was replaced by a sickening smirk. "Will see. Now, what is your name, slut?"

The vixen growled at her new title, but there was nothing she could down. She had given up her old life. There was no returning. Not any more. Her ruby eyes darkened, "Yorokonde."

The male insanely growled in pleasure. "Willing. I like that." He strolled over, topping her. Grinned when he felt her shiver beneath him."You'll fit it nicely, Yorokonde." He growled then began.

Throughout the night Yorokonde kept her word and remained silent, much to the males disappointment. It was only the first of many nights however that Yorokonde would have to bare for the sake of her son.

She weakly crawled over to her pup and nuzzled him. He gave a squeal of protest at being moved before returning to sleep. Yorokonde smiled. It was going to most definitely be a hellish life now, but she'd bare it. If it meant keeping her pup alive, she'd take it.


	2. Life of a Yugi

_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy.**_

**x.x.x.x**

"Tomorrow, we will be graced by the Akhu Pack. You all know what this occasion entitles. So I expect you all on your best tomorrow!" the reddish-black Alpha announced at his packs meeting. His gray paws clawed into the stone of Leaders Ledge, black eyes scanned his pack for any indication of falseness. When he found none he grinned.

"Tomorrow will be the first ever in history that a wolf Alpha could take on a fox mate. I intend to have my daughter be treated like a God tomorrow to impress the Alpha. I want nothing to go wrong. Am I understood!" Firm barks and yips of approval answered back. "Now ready everything for tomorrow. They'll arrive at sunset." The fox Alpha leaped down from the ledge to greet his daughter in a warm hug.

"Thank you for doing all this for me Daddy." yipped the excited reddish-brown vixen. Her black paws holding her father tightly as her black ears lay flat to her head in happiness.

"Now sweetie, why don't you go gather your things and make sure you're prepared." Came the soothing advice of a golden-brown vixen. Her white tail, that the white stretched to her underbelly flipped in signal to her daughter's den. Her brown eyes telling her softly to go.

The younger vixen sighed. Her light brown eyes rolling. "Yes mom." And off the went, trotting back to her den.

"You know everything will go right Katsu. So don't worry." the female comforted her mate, but Katsu still seemed uneasy.

"I know Hina. Vivian will make an excellent Alpha and the perfect Queen to the Kismet Lands." His eyes shifted to a black fox. His mate followed his gaze only to snort in soft laughter.

"Do not fret about him, my love. He will be of no trouble. That I can grantee."

Katsu nodded to his mate as both turned to begin preparations.

**XxXxX**

Prowling through the undergrowth, amethyst eyes narrowed on it's target; Rabbit. It paused a moment before springing into action. As the prey darted left the predator swerved to the right slightly before using it's forced to ricochet off a large boulder and pounce. Landing right on the helpless, now dead prey dangling in the hunters black jaws.

The predator's eyes beamed with pride before laughter filled its ears and that pride was gone as swiftly as it had come. Padding out came six males the hunter prayed to be rid off.

"Well looky here. Little Yugi's caught himself dinner." A fluffy golden male with a white tail tip and muzzle narrowed his blue beady little eyes at the smaller. "You gonna share?"

Trotting over side-by-side was a teal male with a yellow mask around his eyes and beady, dark violet eyes that narrowed in dark amusement. His right tanned paw rose delicate from the earth. "What do you expect from the packs smallest hunter, Bully? He's no good for anything else. Hehehehehe!"

Equally amusement shun in the teal fox's companion's black beady eyes who stood beside him. "Easy there Weevil. You say any more and he just might burst. You too are a hunter. We don't want him thinking he better then us." sneered a dark brown fox with a long, single lilac stripe stretching from his nose to the tip of his tail.

"Enough you sticks." grunted a buff, golden-brown male with a reddish tail and white paws. His blue tipped ears slanted to the side thanks to the large leaf he wears around his head. "So let's hear it Yugi, you interested in the Akhu arriving?" His deep blue eyes boring into the smaller's form.

Sadi smaller, Yugi, shivered in mixed disgust and fear. He wasn't like the other foxes. He's coat was midnight black with only his fore paws looking like they were dipped in gold. Violet tipped ears and tail along with a small golden stripe stretched from between his eyes to the top of his head. However, it was his eyes that set him so much apart. Rich, glimmering amethyst jewels they were. And if he wasn't a male he'd be a Carrier then a Hunter due to his lean frame and short status. He was definitely smaller then the other males but also had a slight female look to him.

"I-I don't know…" Yugi stammered.

An eerie, wheezy laugh followed. "Do you hear that? He doesn't know." Beady black eyes that look like they got little to no sleep gleamed at him. The sunken in face of a navy male with a white spot on his forehead that looked like a skull laughing again. His black tail twitching .

"Bonz, shut the hell up!" the bulky golden-brown male hissed.

The sickly looking male, Bonz instantly frozen and bowed his head. "Sorry Boss."

"Now," the larger of the six began, padding over to Yugi who lay to the ground, crouched in fear. "That's good you don't care. Because you don't matter. Also," his eyes shun. "You're to stay away from the Akhu when they do get here. There here for Princess Vivian and we will not have some freak dirty her image." Yugi could only whimper and nod. Hoping they would hurt him today.

His wish seemed to be answer when the larger backed off and began to leave.

"Bandit?" Rex questioned the larger. Bandit gave a nod before spinning back around the whacked Yugi with his larger paw. Smashing the smaller into a nearby tree. Yugi yelped in pain on contact.

Bandit chuckled, picking up the dead rabbit. "Appreciate the payment," he grinned before leaving. His five lacks right behind him.

As Yugi began to stumble up he hissed as the scent of fresh blood hit his nose. Sighing the black fox began his long and painful journey back to the Dens. He needed to visit the Seer for.

**XxXxX**

Within a large, well organized den sat a light magenta male. His white tipped tail curled neatly to his side while his blue mitten paws worked on a mixture of herbs.

All along the stone wall and with there cracks and crevices house herbs, berries, moss, leaves, flowers and even fur's, claws, fangs and bones. For the Seer was not only the one who cared for the sick but also spoke to there ancestors with signs in the stars and the placings of the bones.

As the Seer finished his mixture the scent of blood greeting his nose. He sighed, know who was coming. A few moments later entered Yugi, limping in on his right paw, left held in the air.

The Seer sighed out loud. "Did they get you again Yugi?"

The smaller limped over, his head bowed and ears back. "Yes Leon. I tried to get them away by remaining on there good side, but it just doesn't matter." Yugi whimpered as Leon began pressing poultice onto the wound. His misty-green eyes shun up to his patients before a grin split his lips as he finished.

"Don't worry Yugi. You're life will get better soon." Leon encouraged the black male.

Yugi smiled, but was clear it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you Leon." He turned, limping out. "I'm going to turn in early tonight. No since hunting with an injured paw."

As he left Leon could only watch in smaller hop away slowly. _'Oh Yugi. I know you're life if rough. But soon it will get better. The stars don't lie my friend.'_

XxXxX

Reaching his den, they was located away from the other pack members, Yugi plopped down with an exhausted sigh on the furs, and moss that was his nest.

Opening his eyes, not know when he had closed them they landed a wooden carving of an eye that looked to be incased in outlining. Reaching for it he pulled into back against his chest. It was the only thing he had left of this mother when he was found and brought here as a pup.

Glancing down at the carving through blurry eyes Yugi lowering his head and silently cried himself to sleep.


	3. Royal Arrival

Anory: Okay, this is edited (hopefully Neko did a decent enough job…)-

Neko: HEY!

Anory: So enjoy and shut up.

Star: Neko-Mommy and Mama-Anory own nothing by the plot. -grin-

Shippo: It's also Neko's 21st birthday! You're an old-hag now! -laughs-

Neko: -grabs his tail and shakes him- You damn fox! -throws him under the bed- Get back in you box! You're not in the story!

Anory and Star: ….0_o… -inches away-

**x.x.x.x**

It was the morning of the day the Akhu Pack Alpha was to arrive and the Pack was in a buzz of actively. While everyone was assigned tasks and jobs and Alpha male himself had gone to Yugi's den before dawn.

**FLASHBACK**

**The sun was just starting to rise when Yugi was jolted out of his sleep with not-to-gentle shove. Jumping to awoken-ness Yugi's eyes grew in horror at the sight of Katsu, the Alpha before him in his den.**

**"Y-yes A-Alpha?" he squeaked.**

**Katsu eyes narrowed daggers down at Yugi. "Listen and listen well, for I'm only saying this once." he growled. "You will remain here and out of site when the Akhu arrive. I don't care if your hungry, thirst or need to piss. You are not leave until night fall." Yugi whimpered, trying to make himself one with his nest. "This is the destiny my daughter has awaited and I will not allow some screw-up such as yourself taint her image!" Katsu bared his fangs. "You may got hunt at noon." He turned, leaving. "You'll have a hour." Then the Alpha was gone.**

**FLASHBACK END**

So know, here Yugi was. A bit before noon. He sighed as he pushed himself to his paws. Hissing from the pain still there from yesterday. Though it was bearable, it would still hinder his hunt, he knew.

He padded towards the forest, limping every now and then and ignoring the glares he could feel on him. Once within the shadowed cover of the trees the black fox took a deep breath, letting his senses take over. Turning, he picked up the scent of deer.

_'It's a long short, but it'll be all I'll be able to eat all day.'_ Sniffing the air Yugi began following the trail. It wasn't long and soon the smaller found himself within the under grown of a small clearing with a narrow stream. There, bent over drinking from the stream was a doe and his fawn. Yugi's eyes brightened. _'Maybe Leon was right about my luck.'_

Using the shadows to help hide him due to his black pelt Yugi managed to get a good ten feet before his prey. Silently thanking the Gods Yugi shifted him muscles and lunged only to be thrown to the side by something bigger.

The next think he knew he was on the ground hearing the cries of the doe and fawn before snaps followed by growling then silence. It all happened so fast that when Yugi opened his eyes he saw both doe and fawn dead and six wolves over the kill.

They seemed to be too preoccupied to notice him. Taking this change Yugi tried to get away only to yelp when his wounded, now reopened paw hit a small rock. The six wolves turned as one towards Yugi. The smaller spun to back around in a hurry only to fall when his injured paw refused to support his weight. _'Damn! So much for that luck.'_

The soft thumping of paw fall sounded and before Yugi knew it a massive pitch black wolf was before him. It's golden paws armed with shape claws. Red tipped ears perked down, focusing on him as the wolf's blazing crimson eyes seem to scorch Yugi into the earth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the black wolf's voice spoke, a deep rich baritone.

However, regardless something in Yugi snapped and in a flash of though he planned and acted. Forcing himself to his paws Yugi sneered.

"You're the one's trespassing. It's I who should be asking you." The black wolf's red gaze darkened.

"You better watch your tongue pup. Least I rip it out."

Yugi's heart quickened and his body trembled, but he didn't let up. He wouldn't. Not when his goal was moments away if he continued.

"If you dare to, then do so. Don't speak words of empty threats if you've got no bone to back it up." He watched the black wolf snarl and ready to lunged. This was it. Yugi closed his eyes. Freedom!

"Wait cousin."

Nothing. No pain. Still breathing. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see the wolf's jaws inches from his face.

"Give me one good reason Seto?" he demanded.

Seto, a dark brown male with black ears tipped white allowed his icy blue eyes to shine with mirth. "I believe this pup wishes to be killed."

Looking back down, the black wolf studied Yugi's form. No posture to flee or defend. Nor readying for attack. Only slack, defeated. The wolf backed up, removing his jaws away from Yugi who now glared down at the ground, trying to burn it with his eyes.

"Why would you provoke one such as I for death little one?" Yugi could hear the amusement and suspicion in the black one's voice but he remained silent. His hopes. His plan. His desire for freedom gone. It's didn't matter anymore now.

Not receiving a reply, the next voice was gruff and came from a fluffy, silver-white male with black tipped ears and paws. his dark reddish-brown eyes helped give him a look of crazy. "Enough with this! Kid, where the hell are we?"

Sighing Yugi didn't care anymore and rose to his paws. Head still down. "You're in the territory of Wong."

If Yugi would have looked up he would have seen relief as well as curious faces.

"Do you know how to get to the Dens?" came a deep but calmer tone of a golden male with a light brown tail. His light blue eyes watching the fox's every move.

"Sure," Yugi sighed as he turned and began leaving.

Quickly the silver-white wolf and a golden male with brown paws and white tipped ears and underbelly both grabbed there kills before beginning to follow.

Before Yugi started off, "Tell me, why did you want to die little one?" the black wolf inquired gently.

Yugi turned, allowing an amethyst eyes to lock with crimson before he heartbrokenly replied. "You would have done me a favor."

Bewildered by the fox's statement the trip back was silent and somewhat slow from Yugi's re-opened and injured leg. The black wolf tried a few times to talk to the fox, but after his last attempt he remain quiet from Yugi's statement of 'If you're going to open that mouth, then use it right.' The black wolf hadn't failed to catch Yugi's meaning and so he just remained silent.

**XxXxX**

As the reached the Dens Yugi was blindsided by Rex as Katsu and Hina quickly took his place.

"Please forgive us Your Majesty. We though you'd be arriving at sunset. Had we known it'd be earlier we would have cleaned up the mess sooner." Katsu calmly told.

"Mess?" the black wolf gazed confusingly before a sharp yelp caused him to turn and watch as the black fox he had encountered be dragged away by a dark brown and golden male. Clearly he was in pain.

Yugi's eyes turned towards the wolf's and for a moment red and purple collided. In the brief second the wolf saw all the fox's fear, hurt, sadness and pleas. His light darker by pain and spirit shattered by fear and loneliness. And it was then, at that very second the wolf understood the smaller's words, but the next moment later it was all over.

Watching his gaze Hina sighed. "No worries about that thing My Lord. It shall remain out of your sigh for the rest of your stay."

Before the black wolf to question on the matter a high pitched yip caused him to cringed and turn he see a reddish-brown vixen with black paws and ears. Her light brown eyes shun over with visible lust and desire. Instantly the wolf placed her on his 'do not like' list.

"My Lord, allow he to introduce you to our daughter, Vivian Wong."

High, squeaky, 'do not like' Vivian bowed. "A pleasure to finally meet you Your Majesty." she stated far, far to sweetly.

The wolf mentally growled before physically bowing slightly in return. "The pleasure it all mine My Lady. I am Alpha Atemu. King to the lands of Kismet." Atemu introduced himself before gesturing to his right. "This is my Beta Seto," he introduced the dark brown male. "Next to him are my Guards Marik," a fluffy, pale-golden male with a black underbelly and paws. His dark violet eyes holding a look of insanity. "And Raphael." he pointed to the golden male. Atemu then gestured to his left. "And these are my two best Hunters, Bakura," the silver-white. "And Joey," who was a golden male with brown and white tipped ears and underbelly. His eyes shining a bright amber. "We caught these as a gift." Atemu motioned to the two dead deer.

Hina smiled. "Let us bring them to our den where we can share and speak."

As the Akhu's followed the Alpha Wong's and Vivian, practically leaning again's him, Atemu's thoughts though were on the black fox. Who was he? Why was he being punished and viewed as nothing? Could this be why he wanted to die? Atemu had no answer. All he could do was hope to be able to see the little fox again before leaving.

**XxXxX**

Yugi yelped in pain as Bandit whacked him in the side again.

"You damn, little shit! We warned you! What were you doing with the Akhu's?" he snarled.

_'Akhu's? They were the royal pack?' _Yugi couldn't think much longer as Bully and Rex both began another round of stomping, biting and scratching. Yugi could do nothing by cry out in pain, helpless to there attacks. However, no one would hear him all the wear out here. For the moment Rex and Bully dragged him away they brought him into the forest away from the Dens. He knew what was coming.

Bandit nodded his head as the other two stopped. "You could have ruined it all for Princess Vivian you runt." He slammed his paw against Yugi's head, causing is to bounce off the ground.

Yugi was littered with cut, marks, tuffs of fur gone and more then likely a broken fore leg and cracked ribs. Blood streamed out of his mouth.

"Now we're going to make you pay for disobeying use," Bandit growled in Yugi's ear a moment before he sank his teeth into the smilers scruff. Yugi instantly began to thrash anew despite his injuries. He knew his worst fears were about to come true. Bandit allowed his body weight to pin Yugi down as he mounted him. Forcing the smaller to reposition his body, Bandit grinned as he too reposition himself. The only sound now was Yugi's whimpers and silent crying.

"Hey!" A booming snarl echoed from seemingly everywhere. "Get the hell off him!" Instantly Bandit was off and Rex and Bully back away as from out of the bushes Leon came out. In his jaws some flowers and a branch of berries. His misty-green eyes raged over with a darkening storm. "You best leave before I curse your very souls. And don't think I won't, or have you forgotten who I am with those pebble-sized brains of yours?" Leon growled as he saw Bandit open his mouth only to close it again.

Growling the bulky male glared down at Yugi a moment before turning and pelting off. The other two right behind him.

Sighing Leon turned back to Yugi. Crouching down to inspect the damage. "Yugi, are you going to be alright?" When Leon got no reply he tried again. "Yugi?" But this time his response was all to clear as Yugi broke down into loud, heart-wrenching cries. It was then Leon knew Yugi would be far, far from okay again.

**x.x.x.x**

Neko: Now, before you all finish gathering you kill-tools and torches, NO, Yugi was not raped. Yes, he was about to be, and cutting it a bit close there Leon, but Yugi is still a virgin. However, the traumatic close encounter will cause some problems later on. -wink-


	4. Leaving

Neko: I know it's short but….what ever! It's an update.

Anory: And dammit, be happy!

Star: XD

**x.x.x.x**

Ten days the Akhu stayed within Wong's territory and Yugi remained with Leon. It wasn't until the third day though that Yugi got a surprising visiter. It had been none other then Joey from the Akhu Pack. At first Yugi refused to speak to him. To tired and not wanting to be bothered, but Joey annoyingly remained. Telling Yugi all about him, the Akhu's, there Camp and of course Atemu. For four days straight Joey would return and continue speaking to Yugi from dawn to dusk. On Joey's fifth day visiting he finally get Yugi to speak. Yugi though didn't talk much, but Joey was happy at least.

However, what Yugi and the Wong pack didn't know was they Joey had been sent by Atemu to find Yugi and report his condition. So after three days Joey had discovered he was with the packs Seer. Leon though had harshly ordered him away. Joey though would not be swayed. He, however did have a respect for the Seer if he was anything like Isis back home. This, Leon was surprised at, and after ordering Joey to leave if Yugi asked and Joey promising did the Seer allow the young Akhu Hunter in. But when Joey saw the little black fox he was horrified. Trying to see what happened and get to know him Joey was deeply disappointed when Yugi remained mute. However, after leaving and informing Atemu and the others, who were all equally horrified, had order Joey to remain by Yugi until there leave. Allowing the Hunter to be relieved of his duties for the duration of there stay. Bakura put of no fuss over this amazingly. Possibly because he too was worried about the little fox.

There second to last day Joey went to visit Yugi like normal and they talked. Even going to far so to joke around which causing the little one to experience happiness one again. When Joey left earlier then normal he promised to return with a surprise. Night fell and Joey still didn't return. Yugi had started feeling betrayed when Joey did return, but with another. The newcomer introduced himself as Seto, Akhu's Beta and Joey's mate. This not only surprise Yugi it strangely excited him. Throughout the night he spoke with both Joey and Seto, discovering the Beta to be very proud and sarcastic. And though he acted cold he was very heartfelt towards Joey. Even in there little scuffles. A little passed midnight the two Akhu's left, and for the first time in his life, Yugi longed to leave the Wong's. Longed to follow Joey and Seto. Longed to be an Akhu.

Then, it was the tenth and finally day of the Akhu's stay and Atemu to make an announcement to the fox pack. He needn't stand atop Leaders Ledge for his voice was loud for all to hear. Yugi had carefully padded out to the entrance of Leon's den to watch the announcement. Today was the day Atemu was to take his leave and announce Vivian's chances to be his future mate.

"Member's of the pack of Wong," he bellowed. "My stay here was welcoming and wholesome and I deeply thank you all for making it so!" Yips and barks rose in approval. "I thank Alpha Katsu and Alpha Hina for there genuine hospitality. And I thank," he paused a moment he take a deep breath. "Princess Vivian for her undivided attention though out my stay." Only the Akhu's caught the underlining meaning there as did Yugi for he giggled. "Now I must take me leave and return home. But first two announcements must be issued."

At the statement of two and not one the pack all began to murmur and whisper. Even Yugi, from his far place had become curious.

"First and most importance, Lady Vivian," said vixen stepped forward. "I have been blessed with your compony for ten days and I have enjoyed ever moment. They were enduring and interesting." Again the Akhu's and Yugi silently chuckled. "But I must sincerely apologize. You are not the one I am searching for." Gasps arose and the Alpha's turned towards to the teary eye-filling daughter. "But I pray to the Gods that you find someone who truly completes you."

The murmurs continued for a moment before Atemu cleared his throat. "Now, for the second issue. As I take my leave I will also be taking one of your members." Loud yips and barks of bewilderment broke out and Atemu could almost not hear himself over them all.

"Silence!"

Spontaneous quite came to the forest. Seto smirked smugly as he puffed out his chest. Oh yes, his 'roar' could silence even the most unruly crowds. Grinning at his cousin Atemu continued.

"A pack can not function properly without all its members working together. Hard and as ones. Without everyone the pack would die. So, I am going to remove a problem before it has time to take root." His announcement baffled everyone there. No one knew who he could be talking about. And in Joey's mind he was snarling at them all.

Atemu rose to his paws, his Akhu following suite. "With this I thank you all once more and take my leave, and take the black fox, Yugi with us."

An even deeper silence rose from this, but Atemu didn't wait for them to recover. With a flick of his tail Joey took off to retrieve Yugi.

As Yugi watched from afar yet heard every words his mind was in a jumble. At first he was thrilled he was leaving, but then Atemu's words slammed that thrilled down. He was a burden to the pack. Unwanted and a possible downfall for them all. Was he really so unnatural. So…freakish that even the King of Kismet thought it best to removed him of the pack. And when it was done where would he go? He had no home outside Wong territory. Yugi didn't even come close to fathoming he'd be allowed to return with the Akhu's. No. That was even wishful dreaming.

"Oi, Yug'! Snap out of it. Time to go bud." The voice of Joey pulled Yugi out of his deep thoughts. All he could do though was nod. He chose to remain quite. "Need another from yer den before we leave?"

Yugi was about to shake his head when he gasp and rushed off.

"Hey!?" Joey called after following him.

Reaching his den Yugi rushed in and grabbed the carving. There's no was he'd ever leave this behind. Putting the piece of wood in his mouth for safety and too keep it out of sight, for not even the Wong pack knew he had it aside from Leon.

As he squeezed out his den he spotted Joey sitting a few feet away, waiting.

Seeing the fox appear the wolf smiled. "Ready?" Yugi nodded. Rising to his paws Joey began leading Yugi back.

As they arrived the silence still had yet to be broken. And as Yugi passed his pack members he received nothing be looks and glares of hatred and disgust. Yugi whimpered softly, flattening his ears and ducked his head. Joey lead him to Seto's side where the Beta then began to guide them out following Atemu who was at the front.

Yugi chanced a finally glance back, only seeing the hatred and rage from his former pack mates. Turning to leave his gaze caught the corner flash of magenta. Focusing his gaze he saw Leon smiling and waving his tail on from the opening in his den. Even though Yugi was upset with all that had transpired he found himself smiling back and waving his tail Leon's way in return.

_'Maybe… Just, maybe…'_

**x.x.x.x**

Star: Ohhh!~ I wonder what'll happen to Yugi now?

Neko: Star! Give me back the script! I need it!

Star: -runs- No! I don't like it! I need to fix!

Neko: STAR!

Anory: -chuckles-


End file.
